Blazing Weekend
by IplayedInTraffic
Summary: j.o.n.a.s? Finally, the boys get a weekend off at a luxury hotel. Unfortunaly, their 'relaxing' weekend soon goes up in flames. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again!

So, this story was voted on most by you guys. It got 50 votes, so it was kinda obvious that this was wanted the most. Sorry to make you wait so long for it. But here it is.

Enjoy.

* * *

Nick Jonas stood, staring out the window of their penthouse suite, at the open country view around him. He was looking forward to the weekend that he and his brothers were going to spend there. His parents had taken Frankie to visit friends in New Jersey and they told the boys that they could stay wherever the wanted. Of course they had chosen the nicest hotel in Southern California.

Nick turned around as his brothers came through the door with their bags.

"Thanks for the help Nick," Joe said sarcastically. "We really appreciate it."

Nick chuckled. "Sorry. I wanted to see the room."

Kevin and Joe looked around, satisfied looks growing on their faces.

"Mom and Dad couldn't have picked a better way for us to spend the weekend," Kevin smiled. "Doing absolutely nothing in a giant hotel."

"I couldn't agree more dude," Joe said as he disapeared around the corner.

Nick sat down in a reclining chair and leaned back. "So, are we gonna go anywhere tonight for dinner?"

"Dudes!" Joe shouted. He came back into the room, his mouth stuffed full of food.

"Chew Joseph," Kevin said.

Joe took a moment and swallowed some of the contents inside his mouth. "That kitchen is full of food! It's like we died and went to the big buffet in the sky."

Kevin and Nick laughed at their brother.

"Anything in their we could eat for dinner?" Nick asked Joe.

Joe shrugged. "It's mostly just junk," he said. "Anyway, I'm craving Mexican food."

Kevin nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Nick said, getting up. "Let's go then. I'm starving."

The three boys grabbed the room key and headed for the elevator. Once they were in the lobby, the approached the desk.

"Excuse me," Kevin said politely. "Do you by any chance know of any good Mexican restaurants around here?"

The elderly women smiled sweetly and nodded. "There's a lovely one down on Forbs Avenue. It's only a couple blocks from here."

"Thank you very much ma'am," Kevin said.

"Please," she said. "Call me Claudia."

"Well thank you Claudia," Joe said.

Nick nodded, "Yeah thanks."

_Such sweet boys, _she thought.

As they headed for the door, they stopped and turned around at the sound of Claudia's angry voice.

"Mr. Murdoch! I've told you many times before, smoking is prohibited in this hotel," she yelled at a man coming out of the elevator.

He immediatly withdrew the ciggarette from his mouth and smiled. "I'm sorry Claudia. It won't happen again."

"It better not," Claudia said sternly, returning to work again.

Mr. Murdoch walked past Nick, Joe, and Kevin and waved politely. "Boys," he said.

They greeted him and then followed him out the door. He turned left, they went right.

"Sure are friendly people around here," Nick observed.

"You got that right," Kevin said as another person gave them a neighborly wave.

Nick's stomach growled loudly and Kevin and Joe looked at him. "Let's hurry up and get their before Nick eats himself from the inside out," Joe said.

"Shut up," Nick responnded playfully.

They could tell that it was going to be a good, relaxing weekend.

_Yeah right._

* * *

So I finally decided how to start this. This is a slow beginning, but I'm sure a lot of you can guess what's going to happen. Next chapter will be up soon, I promise. I am now FINALLY on spring break. So updates will be frequent for the next week.

So, please lemme know what you think of this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those of you who reviewed. It made me pretty happy.

Here's chapter 2:

Enjoy.

* * *

The boys weekend had started off great. By the time they got back to the hotel after eating at the restaurant suggested by Claudia, all three of them were tired. They watched some TV, and soon they were all asleep.

In the morning they showered and dressed for the day.

"So, do you guys wanna eat breakfast here?" Kevin asked, pulling his shirt over his head.

Joe was sitting on the edge of his bed, lacing up his shoes. "Yeah. I don't feel like leaving yet."

Nick agreed and so they made their way down the hall, into the elevator and eventually into the lobby.

"Good morning boys," Claudia greeted them from behind the desk. "Are you enjoying your stay?"

Kevin smiled. "Yes, very much."

Joe looked around, "Hey, Claudia?"

"Yes?"

"Where's the breakfast?" he asked.

She smiled and pointed down the hall. "It's just down there and to the right."

"Thanks," Joe said as he turned and walked in the direction she was pointing.

Kevin and Nick followed him.

One hour and six trips through the buffet line later, they were finally done with breakfast. While they were about to leave the dinning room they noticed Mr. Murdoch in the corner reading the newspaper, a cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

"Some people don't listen, huh?" Joe observed, remembering when Claudia had told him _not _to smoke in the hotel.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, I guess not. Come on let's go."

When they entered the lobby Claudia greeted them once again. "How was your breakfast boys?"

"It was great," Nick replied.

"Good to hear," she said. "So, any plans for today?"

"Yeah," Kevin said. "We saw a movie theater down the street while we were walking last night. We figured we go see that new movie 21. It looks good."

Claudia nodded. "I heard that's a good one. Well have fun."

"Thanks, we will." Kevin led his brothers out of the hotel.

They all put their sunglasses on and kept their faces down, trying to avoid being recognized.

"So, do you think we should have told her that that dude was smoking again?" Nick asked,

Kevin and Joe both shook their heads. "Nah. It's no big deal."

"Yeah," Joe continued. "What's the worst that can happen?"

They went to the movie and had a great time. After it was over they went to do some shopping. They hit a few shops, but no major stores. They didn't want to attract attention to themselves. So far they had only been noticed a few times, so they were pretty relaxed.

They got back to the hotel around five and headed up to their room. They watched some TV and hung out. Their parents called to check on them eventually. Kevin told them that everything was fine and that they were having a great time so far. Nick and Joe both said hi to them and thanked them for letting them stay at the hotel.

Once it was dark and their seemed to be nothing on TV anymore they all got bored.

Joe looked at the clock by one of the beds. It was past eight o'clock.

"So are we staying in tonight?" he asked.

"We could go bowling," Nick recommended.

Kevin shrugged, "Or we could go get ice cream or something?"

"Or we could pick up girls," Joe said jokingly.

They all looked at each other for a moment and smiled in agreement.

"Video games," they said simultaneously.

It was a night of the typical teenage boys. Video games, junk food, and stupid jokes. Truthfully, they hadn't had that much fun in a long time. It was nice for each of them to just relax and mess around with their brothers. They were glad that they had the pent house and that their was no one else on their floor because if their was, then they would have gotten a large amount of noise complaints.

It was late before they finally decided to go to bed.

They all slept peacefully.

Two floors down, Mr. Murdoch sat in his bed reading his book. His eyelids were beginning to feel heavy and so was the hand that was currently holding his cigarette.

He turned the page in his book, although he hadn't really even read the one previous to it. He was so tired that he didn't even realize he was still reading.

His eyes closed, his book went limp on his chest, and his cigarette dropped from in between his fingers. It fell into the trash can beside his bed that was filled with tissues and today's newspaper.

The curtains hung ominously close to the can as a spark igniate and the garbage blazed.

* * *

Hope this was better than the first chapter.

Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I figured I'd update both of my stories before I go out. Theirs this big bonfire thing near my school that I'm going to at two in the morning, so I didn't think I'd feel like writing later today. So, I'm doing it now when I'm still awake.

So here's chapter 3:

Enjoy.

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning when fire trucks arrived at the hotel.

Hundreds of people were staring up at the five star, forty three story high building. The majority of the people had been evacuated. Fire alarms were in every room, sprinklers were set in all the hallway ceilings, and fire exits were clearly visible on most floors.

The fire fighters had a list of about thirty people so far that had not been accounted for.

A guest list was being passed around, all the evacuated people were signing it.

Teams were being put together to deal with the different people that they knew were still in the hotel.

Their main concern was a family of three that had called from a cell phone. Apparently they were stuck in the elevator somewhere in between the twentieth and the first floor.

People were stuck on various floors.

Judging by the severity of the fire on the upper floors, the firefighters were assuming that it had started somewhere near the top.

As the guest list made it's way back to the fire chief, he saw that they had more people than he thought still in the hotel. He had a list of the floors that the people were on. Most of the people that were still in the building were on the upper floors.

He saw that the three inhabitants of the forty third floor, the pent house suite, had not yet been accounted for.

He looked up at the top floor, picturing the three people that were in their still. He had been informed earlier that their were no smoke ditectors in that room because it was the only room that guests were allowed to smoke in.

_Oh boy, _he thought.

He turned and began giving directions. He needed to get people out fast.

_in the pent house_

Kevin woke up first.

At first he wasn't sure what had awoken him. Looking around, everything seemed normal. He closed his eyes but then opened them again when he realized that something didn't _feel _right.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and slowly stood up. He ran a hand through his hair and over his tired eyes. He looked around the room again. Joe and Nick were sleeping soundly.

Kevin was about to lay back down when he suddenly felt the urge to go to the window. He walked past Joe's bed and stepped over his suitcase.

When he got to the window he slowly pulled back the curtain and looked down.

His eyes widened as he took in the mass of people surrounding the hotel. Blue and red lights flashed in every direction that he looked.

"Oh god," he said to himself.

He saw a fire truck, it's ladder half way up the building.

He looked to the right and saw another truck. Water was spraying from the hose.

"Oh god," Kevin repeated.

Letting the curtains fall back into place, he quickly made his way to his Joe.

"Joseph," he said as he shook him slightly.

Joe just mumbled in response. Kevin continued to shake him and Joe swatted Kevin's hand away.

"The hotel's on fire Joe," he said. "Get up."

Joe rolled over, "Leave me alone Kevin, I'm sleeping."

"It's on fire!" Kevin yelled this time.

Nick shot up in bed. "What?!"

Kevin let out a heavy sigh. He shook Joe again.

"Let it burn," Joe mumbled.

"Joe!" Kevin yelled.

Finally comprehending his older brothers words, Joe sat up. Nick was already by Kevin's side.

"What's going on?" Nick asked, his voice still heavy with sleep.

Kevin stood up. "We have to get out of here. The hotel's on fire."

Joe and Nick stared at him, their mouth's hanging open.

"Come on!" Kevin yelled.

They made their way to the door, Kevin leading the way.

"We're on the top floor Kevin!" Nick stated. "How are we gonna get out?"

"Very carefully," Joe responded as Kevin opened the door.

* * *

Let me know what you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Holy crap. I honestly can't believe I'm updating this. I got a random review and PM today asking for it and here I am. I'm not sure if you gals are still out there, interested in anything I have to write. I heard the Jonas Brothers are going to release a new album. Maybe it'll provide some inspiration. If any of my old readers are still out there, please accept my sincerest of apologies for my extended hiatus and enjoy this new chapter.

The brothers exited their room slowly. They didn't bother closing the door behind them. They moved cautiously through the hallway, Kevin in the lead. They passed the elevator without giving it a second thought. The exit sign over the stairwell shined like a beacon.

A lifetime of fire safety speeches, television blurbs, and movie moments ran through Kevin's mind as he extended his hand guardedly, praying no heat would be felt.

A relieved sigh escaped his throat as his hand collided with cool metal.

"You guys ready?" Kevin turned to his brothers, noting their nervous but determined faces.

"Yeah," Nick nodded his head shakily.

Joe stepped forward and threw the door open. "Let's get out of here."

Nick and Kevin followed Joe through the door. They walked down one flight of stairs, staying unconsciously close together.

"It's getting smoky," Nick pointed out.

Kevin and Joe didn't reply. They descended more stairs. They saw that they had gone two flights, but the smoke was increasingly more think.

Joe stopped to cover his mouth and nose with his shirt. He turned and motioned for Kevin and Nick to do the same; they immediately complied.

All three boys were coughing when they started moving again. Joe took a moment to look over the railing and his heart dropped. The smoke was too thick to see through. He turned to his brothers and pointed up.

"We can't go down here," he coughed. "Too much smoke."

Nick's eyes widened. Panic was starting to invade his mind at the mere thought of being trapped. Kevin placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and turned him around. He nudged him forward, urging him to go back up the stairs.

"It's alright Nick. We'll find another way down." Kevin assured him confidently.

They began making their way back upstairs. Kevin took the lead once more, feeling slightly better that the smoke thinned out as they went higher. The door to the floor below their penthouse came into view and he stopped.

"Kev?"

"This is the only stairwell from the penthouse," Kevin stated. "But the other floors must have stairwells on both ends of the building. Right?"

Joe and Nick shrugged.

"It's worth a shot bro," Nick confirmed. "Let's do it."

Kevin tentatively reached for the door handle, relieved once more when it was cool to the touch. He threw the door open and started walking quickly down the hall. He heard Joe and Nick following behind him. Their coughing had slowed.

Relief washed over him when he saw another 'Exit' sign shining above a door at the far end of the hall.

"You were right!"

Kevin smiled at his youngest brothers' excitement.

"Thank the Lord," Joe said to himself.

He rushed passed Kevin, eager to get out of their fiery prison. He grabbed the door handle, ready to throw it open run down the stairs.

"Shit!" He exclaimed and withdrew his hand as fast as he could.

He shook it back and forth, trying to relieve the burning sensation that seared across his palm.

"Joe!" Kevin and Nick ran forward, concern on their faces.

"Dude, it's hot," Joe stated, his voice sounding slightly pitiful.

Kevin looked up at the door, fear written on his face. He could feel the heat coming from behind the door just from standing near it. He stood on tippy-toes and looked through the small glass window on the top of the door.

He swallowed in defeat as his eyes landed on flames.

He turned to see Nick holding Joe's hand gently, checking the damage. Joe's eyes were locked on Kevin's though.

Kevin shook his head slightly and Joe's head fell.

They were going to have to find a more creative way out.

It's super short, and I wrote it really fast. I'm trying to get a feel for whose still reading before I commit to anything long term. If ya'll are still out there, let me know what you think. Feel free to actively scream at me for abandoning you.


End file.
